


you've lost count of the times he's said no

by mydetheturk



Series: Hidden Care [4]
Category: Tron - All Media Types, Tron: Legacy (2010)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-16
Updated: 2012-10-16
Packaged: 2017-11-16 11:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/538897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydetheturk/pseuds/mydetheturk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He finally says yes when you ask him this time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you've lost count of the times he's said no

**Author's Note:**

> More OTP spewage. And this time [this poor gif](http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_mbyztpPdcY1r3z6rno1_500.gif) is the victim.

_Much to your surprise, he says yes when you ask him to go with you. You’re not sure why, but you think that he just wants you to stop_ asking _. Because he says yes, you figure you can cut him some slack, maybe attempt to lighten his load. It fails, mostly because you’re too thrilled. You’ve wanted to share this with him since the first time you went back, because you know he’d love it. But then he says no and you’re disappointed for some reason. You’ve lost count of how many times you’ve asked him, and this time, you weren’t expecting any different. So when he said yes, you can’t help but smile. He gives you a smile back, soft and shy. Telling him to join you later, you contact your godfather and tell him the good news. He’s happy for you, you can tell, even if he doesn’t say so. Your sister-that-isn’t is ecstatic for you, her excitement bleeding over to you as well. She volunteers to monitor the two of you when you enter, for which you’re grateful. She’s there waiting for the two of you when you get there, smiling broadly. You return the smile, but he doesn’t, too busy staring at the laser that will let you both in the Grid with a concerned look on his face. You attempt to reassure him that it’s safe – you’ve done it multiple times after all. He gives you a look you’re far, far too familiar with, between both your mentor and him. It’s a face that means he’s humoring you, letting you think you’re right or useful. Then you take his hand as the laser fires and you enter the Grid._

_The look on his face as he takes it in is beautiful. It’s clear that it’s not what he’s expecting. Then the Sirens show up and take him with them to get him suited up. You follow, more out of curiosity than anything. As the ladies strip him, you watch as his Grid suit forms, his looking much different. You can’t help but stare at his circuits as they light, noting how slim they are in comparison to yours. You see that he doesn’t have and wide sweeping circuit paths like you do, and you think there might be a spot on his arm where the circuits make an abrupt turn to encircle his arm and continue on down to his hand. Oh, and his hands were distracting as well – only his index finger wasn't covered, and the three remaining fingers had circuits down them. You’re not sure why, but that seems significant somehow – then you remember that his program has circuits similar to the one he has and you frown briefly. You smile again when a visor rezzes across his eyes, and you know he’s slightly uncomfortable but that goes away when one of the Sirens places her hands on his shoulders and a short jacket rezzes in, blocking your view. You’re strangely disappointed by that, but you smile at him anyway and he smiles back and you feel accomplished._

_Meeting your knight and his twin goes about as well as you expect, except he takes to your knight’s twin rather than your knight. For some reason, you’re surprised by this, except you know he isn’t and you’re kind of glad that he has a guardian, even if your knight’s twin’s armor is tarnished and needs repair. You follow them as your knight’s twin leads him around, explaining things in that soft rumble he speaks in. He seems to be soaking everything in, and when you tell him that the two of you have to go, he’s disappointed, you can tell. You think he’s a little surprised by the fact that time doesn't pass the same, but that he doesn't care._

_You’re definitely going to bring him back._


End file.
